Te Amo, hoy, mañana y siempre
by Pisciis
Summary: Maka amaba a Soul, lo amo desde el primer dia que le vio y lo sigio amando mediante iban creciendo y conociendose mas. Llego a un punto en que su amor crecio tanto que su pecho dolia asi que puso un alto a su dolor y por una vez, dejo su cobardia atrás.


Te amo hoy, mañana y siempre.

Ella lo amaba. Soñaba con él cada noche, e incluso estando despierta. Lo llamaba entre susurros y recuerdos, lo amaba con locura, tanto que daría su vida por él. Lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca jamás en la vida amó a nadie pero todo ese amor que crecía y crecía en su corazón, no hacia más que hacérselo doler.

Cada noche, y en contra de su voluntad, lloraba amargamente por aquellos sentimientos que querían salir pero que ni su boca ni su mente querían permitir que salieran a luz. Ella siempre sufrió, sufrió cosas que ninguna persona normal hubiera sufrido antes. Tanto sufrimiento que paso cuando niña, que mediante fue creciendo, aquellos sentimientos de odio y dolor fueron apagándose y perdiéndose en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Luego de muchos años, ya no sentía nada, sonreía para hacer feliz a sus amigos allegados, bromeaba con ellos, e incluso les profesaba palabras de cariño, pero en el fondo, todo aquello no era más que hipocresía dado que ella estaba muy lejos de sentir aquello que "reflejaba" a sus seres queridos.

Finalmente, luego de sufrir toda una vida, lo conoció a él. Un ser que al comienzo le daba igual, pero tras escuchar como aquellas finas notas inundaban el auditorio, como inundaban su marchito corazón, lo supo, aquella persona debía estar junto a ella siempre, sin importar nada y así fue.

Mientras aquel chico estaba a su lado, sus sonrisas volvieron a tener vida y su mirada aquel brillo que decía "no estoy muerta". Por un tiempo se sintió feliz pero luego los estúpidos sentimientos le arruinaron la felicidad. Sin querer y sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a ver a su arma como algo más que como su amigo. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a dejar de dormir al pensar en él, y cuando en la pelea con Chrona casi lo pierde, su corazón se rasgo en tantos pedazos que jamás hubiera imaginado que se podía.

Luego de mucho tiempo y palabras de animo, lo logro superar hasta que llegaron a ser, dígase, adultos. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, en su habitación la cual ya no era la de una niña, sino la de una mujer joven y bella que había echo su vida, ocultando sus sentimientos de amor puro hacia aquella persona que le quitaba el respirar.

Ya no podía aguantarlo mas, ella lo amaba y él lo ignoraba. Su corazón ya no podía seguir aguantando el ver como él salía con otras chicas mientras ella se mordía los labios y gritaba con furia mal contenida sobre una inocente almohada. Estaba harta de sufrir así que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Esa tarde había comprado un cuchillo de cocina nuevo y con el filo intacto. Fue a su cada y se cercioro que él no estuviera ahí y sabiendo que estaba sola, se fue a su habitación llevándose el cuchillo con ella y estando sola en su habitación llevo aquel cuchillo hasta sus muñecas en donde hizo un corte rápido y profundo. Lentamente camino hasta la cama, dejo el cuchillo sobre el escritorio, dejando una pequeña posita de sangre cuando su muñeca pasó por ahí.

Se acostó en la cama y mirando el techo, comenzó a llorar. No de dolor físico, no de dolor emocional, no de melancolía o tristeza, no de desamor, no de felicidad. Simplemente lloraba aquellas lágrimas que, luego de un tiempo, se negaban a salir.

Los minutos iban pasando pero ella no sentía que perdía la conciencia, aparto la mirada del techo y miro el cuchillo ensangrentado sobre su escritorio. Si, lo había echo, no era un sueño. Levanto su brazo derecho y miró la herida que sangraba a mares mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían en su rostro, no le importó.

Escucho como la puerta de su casa se abría y supo que Soul estaba ahí. Sonrió con una sonrisa llena de amargura y dejo caer su brazo sobre el colchón que estaba empapado de sangre y finalmente sintió resentimiento en su cuerpo que pedía ayuda más su boca no. Cerro los ojos aun con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios y dejo que Morfeo la tomara en sus brazos para nunca más volver a despertar.

-Oye Maka –hablo una vos al otro lado de la puerta. Ella sabía quien era, y por un momento se sintió tentada a no dormir pero ya era demasiado tarde. –Oye me quería disculpar por dejarte sola toda la tarde… ¿Maka? –hablo mientras entraba a la habitación que estaba a oscuras.

No recibió contestación y busco el interruptor de la luz. Como hubiera deseado no hacerlo pues lo que vio lo dejo helado y en un parpadeo, yacía a la par de la chica que amaba y sin esperar invitación, la tomo en sus brazos, sin importarle que su cuerpo se manchara de aquel liquido rojo que competía con su mirada.

-Maka –le llamo pero nadie le contesto- Maka –la removió pero nuevamente, nadie contesto-Maka… despierta… ¡maldita sea Maka, despierta! -grito con la vos quebrada y sus ojos llorando a mares y como si esas lagrimas fueran la llave de la caja fuerte de muertos en donde ella estaba, despertó.

-Hola, Soul –susurro quedamente aun con aquella sonrisa amarga más de sus ojos, ya no salían lágrimas.

-Estúpida ¿Qué has hecho? –dijo dolido en el alma y como pudo se quito su camisa y la amarro en las muñecas de la chica, queriendo así, extender un poco mas la vida de su amada.

-Muero de amor, Soul –susurro tan suave que él a penas y le escucho- Te amo, siempre recuérdalo y recuerda a aquella amiga que siempre estuvo a tú lado, ahora ve… y vive tú vida…Soul –hablo en susurros mirándolo con una ternura que solo a él le podía mostrar.

-No seas tonta, vas a vivir ¿sabes por que? Porque te amo Maka Albarn, eres la única que ha visto mi alma y no ha corrido lejos de mí. No te vallas de mi lado ahora que se, que al igual que yo que te amo con locura, tú también lo haces. Maka, no me dejes…. –dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, cual mar.

-Yo ya no puedo evitar la muerte Soul… recuerda que te amo y que te veré… algún día… en el otro lado. Te amo Soul Eater Evans, te amo, hoy, mañana y siempre, no lo olvides-susurro mientras aquella sonrisa, antes amarga, paso a ser de la mas felices y amorosas que Soul jamás le vio a la chica. Pero junto con aquella sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse nunca más.

Vio con horror como la vida de Maka se le iba de las manos y en un acto de amor loco, tomo el mismo cuchillo, que un conservaba la sangre de ella sobre el, y sin pensarlo dos veces corto sus propias muñecas. Aquella herida fue aun mas profunda que la que la misma Maka se había echo y la sangre comenzó a brotar como si no hubiera un mañana. La acomodo en la cama y él se posiciono a lado suyo. Cerro los ojos y luego de unos minutos, se vio en el otro mundo, tomado de la mano angelical de su amor en la tierra y ahora su amor en el cielo.

FIN.


End file.
